Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various types of running board structures have been used on trucks and other vehicles One type of structure used is a large metallic plate which is formed as a single piece. This type of running board structure is difficult to extrude in the sizes required, and does not permit various changes in its aesthetic appearance to be effected.